Love, Your Secret Admirer
by bella49
Summary: Rex can't seem to take his mind off the lovely Mimi Lockhart but becomes distracted as he receives mysterious letters from a secret admirer. Belle and Shawn have their share of squables as they try to uncover Rex's mystery woman.
1. Default Chapter

Rex woke abruptly to the sound of a ringing telephone. He groggily wiped the sleepiness from his eyes and searched for the never-ending ringing phone. Who could be calling him this early in the morning on a Saturday?  
  
"Hello?" he asked inquisitively.  
  
"Rex, are you still sleeping?" the deep male voice on the line asked.  
  
"Shawn? Where are you?" he questioned. He scanned the room searching for his roommate, but he was nowhere to be found.  
  
"I'm waiting for you," he answered briefly.  
  
"Waiting for me? What do you mean?" He was a tad confused as to why Shawn was waiting for him.  
  
"Don't you remember our little conversation this morning?"  
  
"Shawn, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Let me refresh your memory. This morning I asked you if you wanted me to wait for you so that we could tackle Mr. Cuccione's English lit. class together."  
  
"Why would we be going to lit. class? It's Saturday. Isn't it?" He leaped out of his bed and turned went to his computer screen. He heard Shawn chuckle in the background.  
  
"It's Friday buddy," Shawn informed him. "Might I add that you have about ten minutes before class starts. You don't want to ruin your squeaky clean record, do you?" he said imitating one of Rex's goals in life.  
  
Rex didn't have time to say goodbye. He hung up the phone and raced around the room trying to find a clean pair of clothes.  
  
Shawn's sloppy behavior had rubbed off on him and he was now regretting that he had adopted this untidy way of life. He had to get to class on time so that he could maintain a clean record. He had never once been tardy to any of his lessons and he wasn't about to begin now.  
  
Now if only he could find some pants under the mass of clothing that had piled on the center of the floor. 


	2. Chapter 2

He had finally found some clean clothes under his bed and hurriedly put them on, despite the fact that they were a tad wrinkled from being crammed under the small space between his bed and the floor. "Great! The first day back and I look like a wrinkled dust bunny," he said picking off some dust from his shirt.  
  
He double checked his reflection in the mirror and sighed. "Well it's better than nothing I guess." After glancing the time on his alarm clock, he raced down the hall to his classroom.  
  
Mr. Cuccione was closing his classroom door, when he noticed a panting Rex approaching rapidly.  
  
"Ah, Mr. DiMera, glad you could join the rest of the class," the teacher added sarcastically.  
  
"Mr. Cuccione, I'm sorry, I overslept. It, uh, won't happen again," he gasped.  
  
"Take a seat," he said shutting the door behind Rex.  
  
With an air of embarrassment, Rex made his way to the empty seat next to Mimi Lockhart. The cute brunette flashed him one of her award winning smiles. He couldn't help but return it.  
  
"Mr. DiMera, would care to focus on the board instead of romancing Ms. Lockhart?" Mr. Cuccione said rather impatiently.  
  
Rex's cheeks turned a deep shade of red and he slumped in his seat trying to mask his embarrassment. He had already started the day with two strikes against him.  
  
Rex had become deeply infatuated with Mimi over the past year. It began as simply an attraction to her beauty. Once they had developed a friendship, Rex began to see Mimi's inner beauty, which developed into what could only be described as a crush. He had been too shy to reveal it to anyone-even his twin sister Cassie (who by way, is studying in Italy). She was the first girl he had ever wanted to be involved with romantically.  
  
The sound of the school bell interrupted his thoughts. He released a sigh of relief. English literature wasn't his favorite subject. He'd rather have spent his time taking Calculus 2. Shawn used to question why he didn't just trade courses. But he couldn't answer him. There was only one reason he endured English lit.. It was the only class he had with Mimi.  
  
He picked up his books and quickly glanced at Mimi. She was re-reading Mr. Cuccione's course outline.  
  
"Hey Meems," he greeted her.  
  
"Hey yourself," she replied looking up from her paper.  
  
He felt himself getting lost into her vivacious hazel eyes. He could stare into her eyes for hours; if she'd let him, that is. "Get a grip," he told himself. "Can I walk you to your next class?" he asked gallantly.  
  
"That's so sweet of you! Unfortunately, I don't have another class until this afternoon. Maybe next time," she replied apologetically. "See ya!" she said walking out the door.  
  
"Yeah, see ya," he mumbled. 


	3. Chapter 3

Rex yawned while trying to remain focused on his homework. His teachers had piled them with mounds of work to complete for the following day.  
  
The library was quiet except for the ticking of the clock. Rex's eyelids began to feel heavy and were beginning to droop. A vision of Mimi appeared in his mind, which brought a smile to his lips.  
  
"Ahem!" someone said clearing their throat.  
  
Rex's visions of Mimi were washed away as the real figure hovered above him. "Mimi?" he answered quite loudly.  
  
A round of shushes made him lower his tone. "What are you doing here?" he whispered as the librarian shot a piercing glance his way.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" she asked not waiting for an answer. She chose the seat across from him and began plopping her books down on the table.  
  
They fell with a great thud and another round of shushes began. "Sorry," she apologized. "So, Rex, how was your first day?" she asked making small talk.  
  
"Great," he lied.  
  
"By the way, I forgot to comment on your great outfit this morning. Do you have something against irons?" she joked.  
  
"Did I really look that bad?" he asked.  
  
She leaned towards Rex and whispered slyly, "You..can...never...look...bad." She dragged out the words as if the were made of lead. "I've gotta go. See ya later sexy." As she made her way to exit the library, she turned around and blew him a kiss.  
  
Rex gulped as his heart soared. Mimi had never shown the slightest interest in him other than friendship. Thoughts of them as a couple raced his mind a mile a minute. He felt a warm hand tapping his shoulder and a voice calling him from a distance.  
  
"Rex...Rex...Rex!" the voice said becoming louder and louder. "Rex, you don't want to be late again," the voice said making him snap out of his dream and bringing him back to reality.  
  
The familiar surroundings of his room were now visible and the vision of the library setting had disappeared. "It couldn't have been a dream?" he thought reassuring himself.  
  
He brought his hands over his eyes trying to stop his dream from slipping away, but it was no use. It was like trying to keep water from slipping through the palm of your hands.  
  
"Rex, dude, I don't know about you, but I wouldn't like to be late for Mr. Cuccione's class a second time in a row," Shawn informed his friend.  
  
"Not again," Rex replied sinking back under the covers. 


	4. Chapter 4

Fortunately, Rex survived his literature class and was making his way to his dorm room when something caught his attention. There was a crowd of college students surrounding the notice board.  
  
"They posted exam schedules this early in the year?" he thought confused. He decided to see what the fuss was about and was immediately swallowed in by the herd of hyper teens.  
  
After minutes of being shoved in every direction, he was finally in front the reason that was causing a commotion in the hall. The announcement read:  
  
Attention all Salem University students,  
  
It is with great pleasure that we announce to you that will be holding our first annual Welcome Dance on September the 12, 2003. See rules below for further details.  
  
Rex scanned the bottom to read the rest.  
  
This is a semi-formal dance. Tight clothes, which reveal a person's midriff will not be permitted nor tolerated. Running shoes and sneakers are out of the question. Smoking or drinking on school premises will involve disciplinary action.  
  
Rex slowly backed away from the crowd and headed to his room. When he entered, he was nearly hit by a large, yellow object that was aimed towards his head.  
  
Shawn was shooting hoops using the small net he had attached to the back of their door. He went to retrieve his ball and apologized for nearly hitting him. He then went to sit on his bed, dribbling the ball as he walked.  
  
Rex dropped his books on his desk and sat next to Shawn on his bed. "Hey Shawn. Did you know that they're having a Welcome Dance here?"  
  
"Yeah. Belle is organizing the whole thing. She convinced the dean that it would be good for student morale."  
  
"And he bought it?"  
  
"Have you ever seen a teacher refuse Belle?"  
  
"Guess not. So you're taking Belle to the dance?" he asked.  
  
"Of course. Who else would I take?" he replied confused. "Rex, don't tell me that you want to take Belle?" Shawn questioned his friend. "I know you had a thing for her when you first landed, I, uh, mean came to Salem. But that was before you found out that she was your half-sister."  
  
"No, I don't want to take Belle. I know how much you two love each other," he confirmed, putting Shawn's suspicions to rest.  
  
"So, who do you want to ask to the dance?" Shawn asked. "Me?" he joked.  
  
"Very funny Shawn, but I don't swing that way," he added grabbing the ball from Shawn's hand and aiming it at the net. Unfortunately it bounced off the door.  
  
Shawn placed his hand on Rex's shoulder. "Okay, so who do you really want to take?" he asked curiously. Rex had always been very secretive about his feelings.  
  
"Mimi, the prettiest, funniest, nicest, sweetest girl ever to walk the face of the Earth," his mind wanted to scream. But he refrained himself and replied, "I don't know. I don't really have anyone in particular in mind."  
  
"C'mon man. You can talk to me. This isn't junior high. I'm not going to tell anyone," Shawn pleaded.  
  
"Lot's of homework tonight," Rex said dancing away from the subject.  
  
"Don't try to get out of this one. You started this topic and now you're gonna finish it. There's gotta be someone if you're trying to get me to back off."  
  
"Alright, alright!" He went to make sure that there was no one standing outside their door. When he was certain that the coast was clear, he shut the door firmly and locked it.  
  
"Really mature Rex. Who's going to hear us?"  
  
"That was just a precaution."  
  
"So, spit it out already. I'm dying to know."  
  
"You have to swear not to tell anyone."  
  
"I swear on behalf of my lucky baseball glove," he said taking his oath as if he were in court.  
  
"I've never told anyone, not even Cassie," he said making the suspense even harder to resist.  
  
"Well...?"  
  
"It's...it's"  
  
"It's?"  
  
"Mimi," Rex revealed.  
  
"Mimi? That's it? For a minute there, I thought you were going to say Barbara Walters. She would have been a challenge to ask to a dance."  
  
"Do you think I have a chance?" he asked, scared of the answer.  
  
"Not a chance in the world." Shawn replied sarcastically.  
  
Rex, not catching the sarcasm, dropped his head in his hands. He felt his whole world crashing in on him.  
  
"Rex, I was kidding. Of course you stand a chance with her."  
  
His face lit up instantly. "Really?"  
  
"You'll never know until you try!" he suggested.  
  
"Thanks Shawn," he said heading towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
  
Rex faced him and said with a grin, "To find Mimi." 


	5. Chapter 5

The first place Rex thought to look for Mimi was her dorm. He knocked on the door and his half-sister stepped out. "Rex, what a nice surprise!" she greeted pulling him into an embrace.  
  
Rex, trying to free himself from his sister's tight grip, asked, "Hey Belle. Is-"  
  
"Is Mimi here you mean?" she beamed. "Sorry half-bro. She's not here."  
  
"How did you know?" he asked. The answer hit him like a ton of bricks. "Shawn!" he exclaimed fuming.  
  
"Don't be mad. He was just trying to help," she said confirming Rex's guess.  
  
"He swore on his lucky baseball glove!" he said more enraged than before. "I can never trust him again."  
  
"He didn't exactly tell me," she confessed.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Why don't we take this conversation inside. I don't think you want our neighbors over-hearing."  
  
Once they entered, she closed the door behind them and plopped herself down on her inflatable chair.  
  
"Okay, we're inside. Now tell me how you found out without Shawn telling you," he demanded.  
  
"After you left, Shawn called me to ask if Mimi was around because you were looking for her and that you had something important to ask her."  
  
"Oh," he relieved that Shawn hadn't completely betrayed him.  
  
"So what did you want to ask her?"  
  
"Nothing important," he lied.  
  
"Well if it wasn't important, why were you getting so worked? And did the question you had to ask Mimi have anything to do with the upcoming dance?" she asked.  
  
When Rex didn't answer, she knew she'd hit the jackpot. "Rex?"  
  
"Alright, yes I wanted to ask her because I have a crush on her!" he blurted.  
  
"Rex, you can trust me. I'm your sister remember."  
  
"I thought I could trust Shawn and look how that turned out," he answered hurt.  
  
"But Shawn didn't do anything wrong. He just wanted to make sure that if Mimi was there, that I gave you two some time alone, without arousing any suspicion on her part. Can you understand that?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess so. It's just that this crush thing is new to me. I have all these feelings inside that I'm scared to share with other people, so I keep them to myself."  
  
"Well you made a huge leap today. You opened up to me and to Shawn. Now maybe you should do the same with Mimi," she advised.  
  
"Thanks Belle," he said hugging her.  
  
"Anytime." When they pulled apart, Belle had another piece of advice for her brother. "If you still want to ask her, she's in the library."  
  
"Well, then that's where I'm headed. Thanks again Belle." 


	6. Chapter 6

Rex entered the library and searched the first floor for Mimi, who was nowhere to be found. After bombarding the snooty librarian on whether or not she had seen Mimi, he decided to take his search to the next floor.  
  
As he pushed the door of the second floor open, a petite figure on the other side was knocked over. "Mimi," he gasped. He got down to his knees and held up her head which had a large bump above her eyebrow that kept growing larger in size.  
  
"Rex? Is that you?" she asked squinting. She rubbed her sore head and gasped at the pain.  
  
"Mimi, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you on the other side," he apologized. "Here, let me help you up." He placed both his arms around her waist and hoisted her up to her feet.  
  
"Did you hit me over the head with a bag of bricks or something?" she joked, constantly rubbing the sensitive area above her right eye.  
  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going and I didn't see that someone was standing on the other side so please forgive me," rambled without stopping to take a breath.  
  
"Whoa Speedy Gonzalez, slow down. I was only kidding," she said shushing him.  
  
Rex scrambled to pick up her scattered papers. They were fliers for the dance, which reminded him of his mission. "You're helping Belle with the dance?" he asked changing the subject. He handed her the fliers and she thanked him.  
  
"How could I say no to her. She wouldn't stop asking me!" she chuckled forgetting about the pain, which was slowly diminishing.  
  
"That's Belle for you-persistent. So are you going? To the dance I mean."  
  
"Of course. It's going to be great. How about you Rex?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking about going but I'm having second thoughts," he replied trying to build up the courage to ask her.  
  
"It wouldn't be the same without you," she pleaded.  
  
"You've made a good point," he grinned.  
  
"So will you be there? If you won't do it for yourself, then do it for me," she pouted.  
  
How could he refuse those big hazel eyes of hers? "You're very persuasive Ms. Lockhart."  
  
"Thank you Mr. DiMera," she answered using the same tone Mr. Cuccione had used while saying his name. "So, are you going to take anyone special?" she winked.  
  
"Maybe. I haven't asked her yet," he said leaving her in suspense.  
  
"Really. Well, who is this mystery woman?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Well, she's very pretty, smart, funny," he hinted. He hesitated before continuing with the rest of his speech. "And thanks to my clumsiness, she'll be walking around with a large bump on her forehead." He hoped she would get the clue he had just given her.  
  
"Oh, Rex..." she said taken aback.  
  
"So, will you go with me?" he asked hoping she would accept his invitation.  
  
"I don't know what to say Rex?"  
  
"Say yes," his heart and mind screamed and the same time.  
  
"Phillip just asked me if I would be his date and I-"  
  
"It's okay, Meems," he glumly answered. He felt his heart being ripped out of his chest. Just moments ago, he felt as though he was on top of the world. He now felt himself plummeting down twenty stories.  
  
"We could go to the next dance together and that's a promise," she told him.  
  
"I'll hold you to that promise," he replied trying to hide his sorrow.  
  
"Okay, well I've gotta go back to my dorm to give these to Belle," she said uncomfortably.  
  
"Sure no problem. And don't forget, you're my dancing partner for the next dance," he said cheerfully so that she wouldn't think he was hurt.  
  
"Can't wait," she answered buying into his act that he wasn't the least bit disappointed that she already had a date.  
  
Rex arrived in his dorm room ten minutes later, only to find Shawn standing behind the door anticipating to hear Rex's victory story.  
  
"Hey Rex! Belle wanted me to ask you if you wouldn't mind doubling with us."  
  
When he did not get a response, he knew that something had gone wrong. "Rex? Are you okay?" he asked concerned.  
  
"She already had a date-Phillip," he said never taking his eyes off the poster of Mickey Mantle above Shawn's bed. A small tear was beginning to form and was slowing making it's way down his cheek.  
  
"Do you have something in your eye?" Shawn asked.  
  
"I think this is what people refer to as a tear," he informed him only causing more of them to roll down his cheeks.  
  
"I think I'd better call Belle!" he said quickly. He wasn't very good with emotional people, least of all guys. This was his girlfriend's department. 


	7. Chapter 7

Belle burst into the room with a two-pound box of Godiva chocolates tucked safely under her arm and a box of tissues under the other. Practically knocking Shawn to the ground, Belle dropped her items and wrapped her arm around her brother's neck. "Rex, you poor baby. I'm so sorry that you got turned down."  
  
"It really hurts Belle because I like her so much," he sobbed.  
  
"Tell me what happened. Maybe you misunderstood her."  
  
"I didn't get off to a good start," he explained. "When I got to the library, she was standing on the other side of the door and I kind of knocked her over."  
  
"It's okay Rex. Mimi's pretty clumsy herself," she reminded him.  
  
"Well then we started talking about the dance and how I didn't think I would go."  
  
"Maybe I should get some popcorn," Shawn suggested. Belle scowled. Shawn shrugged his shoulders and sighed.  
  
"Please continue Rex."  
  
"She convinced me to go by saying that it wouldn't be the same without me. I took that as a good sign so I made up my mind that I would ask her. But..."  
  
"But what? It's okay, you can tell me," Belle assured him.  
  
"Phillip already asked her out," Shawn blurted. He couldn't stand the silence.  
  
"Phillip already asked her!" she exclaimed. "But I thought he was still hung up on Chloe?"  
  
"Apparently not," Rex answered.  
  
"Maybe I should leave. I don't like sappy situations," Shawn suggested, slightly uncomfortable with all the emotions and tears being passed around. He prayed that it wasn't contagious.  
  
"Sit down Shawn. Can't you see that your best-friend is hurt?" she answered shocked at how insensitive he was being.  
  
"All right, all right," he said not wanting to infuriate the beast even more.  
  
"I feel so-crushed."  
  
"That's why it's called a crush," Shawn informed him.  
  
"The first thing you should do is have some chocolate," she said cheerfully. She uncovered the lid and held out the box for him.  
  
"I'm not in the mood to eat," he replied glumly.  
  
"Yum, chocolate!" Shawn exclaimed, reaching for one.  
  
Belle placed them out of his reach before he had time to snatch one. "These are for Rex!" she reprimanded. "Hey, where are you going?" she asked noticing that he was heading for the door.  
  
"I think I'm going to go for a walk. Clear my head," he said pulling on his denim jacket. "Or maybe I'll read ahead in the Chemistry manual."  
  
"Do you want me to come with you? I don't want you to be alone right now," Belle offered.  
  
"No thanks. I'd rather just be alone for now. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Science always helps me relax."  
  
"Is it because of me? Was I not sensitive enough?" Shawn asked only to have been poked by Belle in the ribs.  
  
Rex didn't answer and left.  
  
"Was it something I said?" Shawn asked. Belle stood there with a furious expression on her face. "Has anyone ever told you you're beautiful when you're angry?" he said attempting to get himself out of his predicament.  
  
"I cannot believe you Shawn Douglas Brady!" she yelled stomping out of the room infuriated.  
  
"Wait! Are you still going to the dance with me?" he called after her. 


	8. Chapter 8

Rex had raced down to his locker, and had tried to avoid contact with anyone who passed him by. He finally reached his locker and fumbled with the combination. After several tries, he finally cracked the code.  
  
He scanned the top shelf for one of his textbooks. "Hopefully drowning myself in my work will help me to forget today's incident," he said to himself.  
  
As he was closing the locker door, a pink envelope fluttered to the floor. Startled by the presence of the bright object at his feet, Rex bent down to retrieve it from the floor. Having a clearer view of it now, he noticed that his full name was stamped clearly on the back of the envelope. It was sealed and did not bare the name of the sender. Letting his curiosity get the best of him, Rex ripped the top part of the envelope and discovered a type written letter. It read:  
  
Rex,  
  
Please check your e-mails.  
  
Love,  
  
Your Secret Admirer  
  
Rex looked around him and did not see his 'secret-admirer' lurking who supposedly planted the letter in his locker. "Who could have sent this to me?" he asked confused.  
  
"Rex," Belle called out. "There you are! I'm so sorry about Shawn. He can be such a jerk sometimes," she said sympathetically.  
  
"That's okay," Rex replied trying to hide the letter behind his back. He didn't want anyone to know about this until he checked it out himself.  
  
"What's that pink thing behind your back?" Belle asked spotting it.  
  
"What pink thing?" he said pretending he didn't know what she was referring to.  
  
"That pink envelope that you're trying to hide from me," she concluded as she snatched it from his grip. Her eyes scanned the brief note quickly and her eyes widened. "Rex you have a secret admirer. This is so great! We have to find out who she is and check your e-mails," she said excitedly tugging his arm in the direction of his dorm room.  
  
"Belle, I don't mean to be rude but I'd rather do this by myself."  
  
"Shawn won't mind if we kick him out for a little while. Now c'mon, the suspense is driving me crazy."  
  
"That's not what I meant!" he thought as he was being dragged to the dorms.  
  
"Rex, you're back early," Shawn said surprised. "By the way, have you seen- ?"  
  
"Shawn, Rex and I need you to leave the room. We have some business to take care of," Belle demanded.  
  
"You're kicking me out of my own room?" he asked.  
  
"That's right!"  
  
"But you don't live here?" he asked confused.  
  
"Do you want to upset me again?"  
  
"Of course not darling," Shawn replied sweetly.  
  
"I guess I know who wears the pants in your relationship," Rex noted.  
  
"At least I'm in a relationship!" Shawn spat back.  
  
"Are you still here Shawn?" Belle asked with a frown as she said Rex's pained expression. She didn't want him to upset her brother anymore.  
  
"I was just about to leave. I don't want to be back in the doghouse again," Shawn answered as he left.  
  
"How did you manage to turn Shawn into such a puppy dog?" Rex asked amazed.  
  
"I used the same technique I used on Cognac," she answered turning on the computer.  
  
"Isn't Cognac your dog?" Rex asked.  
  
"Quit stalling and check your mail," she snapped.  
  
"Alright, alright. Don't bite my head off."  
  
As he logged into his e-mail account, feelings of doubt surface. "Do I really want to read this letter? And in front of Belle?" He didn't have time to think though it because Belle was already searching through the e- mails for one that might be from the mystery woman. She finally found one from secretadmirersalemu.com.  
  
"This is it Rex!" She double clicked it and a short letter appeared on the screen. It read:  
  
Rex,  
  
I see you've found my letter and are curious as to what this is about.  
  
Ever since your landing in Salem, I couldn't help but feel somewhat connected to you-physically speaking. Once I got to know you, I noticed that the connection went beyond sexual attraction. For almost a year now, I've been carrying around this secret and I think that it's about time that I confess something to you. You deserve to know the truth but not right now. I'll keep in touch.  
  
Love,  
  
Your Secret Admirer 


	9. Chapter 9

"Wow Rex, this girl really has a thing for you," Belle squealed ecstatically.  
  
"Is that a good thing?" he asked confused.  
  
"Of course it is. Now you can forget about Mimi."  
  
Just the sound of her name made his heart sink.  
  
Belle could tell that she'd said something to upset her brother. "Rex, did I say something wrong?"  
  
"I don't want to get over Mimi," he blurted.  
  
"Listen hun, if you don't move on, you'll only make things worse for yourself. Meems is a great girl-but she's not the only girl out there. Rex have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?" she asked him. "You're a total hunk. Who wouldn't want you?"  
  
"I don't want someone to like me for my looks. I want them to like me for me!"  
  
"Rex why don't you re-read your 'secret admirer's' letter. She clearly states that she's looking beyond your physical appearance," she said. "What if this mystery woman turns out to be the woman of your dreams," she said trying to persuade him.  
  
"I've already found her and her name is Mimi. She's in all of my dreams," he thought. "What do you want me to do Belle. Go around campus asking girls if they're secretly infatuated with me!"  
  
"That's a brilliant idea!" she stated.  
  
"What? Belle there are over a hundred girls that go to Salem U," he answered thinking that his sister was more than an empty headed bottle of peroxide.  
  
"Oh I guess you're right," she said disappointed. Her face suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree. "But maybe you could try e-mailing her back," she suggested.  
  
"And what would I say?"  
  
"How about that you want to meet her today at five at Dot Com."  
  
"What if she's psychotic?"  
  
"I'll create a diversion and then you can escape."  
  
"Like what? Scream that your credit cards have been maxed out?"  
  
"Rex you're a genius."  
  
"You've been hanging around Shawn just a little too long."  
  
She shrugged off that last comment and began typing up a reply for this mystery girl. "Okay Rex, how about this.  
  
Dear secret admirer,  
  
I'd like to meet you. Be at Dot Com at five.  
  
Rex"  
  
"I don't know about this."  
  
"Please Rex. Just meet her. It'll do you some good. You should be with someone who makes you happy. And if Mimi can't see what a great catch you are, she's blind."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No prob. Now we have to pick out and outfit." She goes over to his closet and starts rummaging through it rapidly. "I know what'll make you feel better. An afternoon of shopping."  
  
"Won't that make you feel better?" he asked.  
  
"That's not the point! I swear sometimes you're worse than Shawn."  
  
"Enough with the insults. I'll go shopping with you," he said caving in. "This girl had better be worth it!" 


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay Rex, now if this girl's totally insane, you give me the signal and I'll come up with an emergency for you," Shawn explained.  
  
"What's the signal again?" he asked for the hundredth time. He had spent the entire afternoon shopping with Belle who had dragged him to practically every sale at Salem Place. After making numerous attempts to escape her tight grip, Shawn finally showed up to accompany him to Dot Com.  
  
"Cough three times," he answered annoyed.  
  
"But what happens if I actually have to cough?" Rex asked.  
  
"Good point. We'll go with plan B."  
  
"What's plan B?"  
  
"I don't know. Drop your spoon or something. Then I'll come and rescue you form psycho admirer. Listen buddy, it's almost five. I'm going to go and listen to some music. Don't forget the signal," he warned him.  
  
"I won't," he assured him.  
  
"How are you supposed to recognize her anyway?"  
  
"She said she'd wear a red sweater." He began to get that queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. "How did I ever agree to do this?"  
  
"And Rex..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Be careful."  
  
"Okay Rex. You can do this," he said glancing at his watch. At any moment, his secret admirer would walk through the doors of Dot Com. This was his chance to get over Mimi-or at least try to forget about her.  
  
Twenty minutes had passed and no one wearing a read sweater had entered the teen hang out. He'd already refilled his coffee order three times. Getting annoyed he started to gather his things until someone caught his attention. Mimi had just entered Dot Com.  
  
She was wearing a red sweater.  
  
"Hey Rex, Meems is wearing a red sweater," Shawn pointed out.  
  
"I noticed that," Rex answered excitedly. "This is too good to be true. She's my secret admirer," he thought. He felt like he was on cloud nine.  
  
"Red's really not her color. When's your secret admirer gonna get here. It's been twenty minutes already," Shawn asked impatiently.  
  
"Shawn, Mimi's wearing a red sweater."  
  
"Uh yeah, I know. I'm not color blind," Shawn answered.  
  
"My secret admirer's supposed to wear a red sweater," he continued hoping that Shawn would see where he was going with this.  
  
"Right?" he said confused. "Rex you need to stay focused. The next girl that walks in here wearing a red...Rex Meems is your secret admirer," he exclaimed finally linking the two things together.  
  
"Brilliant detective work Sherlock," he added sarcastically.  
  
"I guess working with Uncle Mickey wasn't a total bust. Dude, go talk to her."  
  
"Wish me luck." He practically raced to the counter where Mimi was placing an order.  
  
"They grow up so fast," Shawn said looking on. 


	11. Chapter 11

"I'll have a latte and a blueberry muffin Sam," Mimi ordered.  
  
"Coming right up," Sam said getting her order.  
  
As she waited, a pair of hands wound up over her hands. "Guess who?" Rex whispered softly into her ear.  
  
"Hmmm well this one's a toughie! I know, it's Brad Pitt!" Mimi joked. She turned around to face him.  
  
"Close but no cigar." Rex's stomach felt like it was doing back flips. "You already know she's your secret admirer. Ask her out already!"  
  
"Rex, why are you looking at me like that?" She couldn't help but notice that dopey smile on his face.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before? It's been driving me crazy."  
  
"Rex what are you talking about?" she asked puzzled.  
  
"C'mon Meems. Don't play dumb. I know about the letter," he answered. "I see what she's doing. She's trying to play hard to get."  
  
"Rex I'm not following. What are you talking about?"  
  
"I know that you're my secret admirer," he admitted.  
  
She burst into a fit of giggles. "What did you say?" she asked pretending she hadn't heard him correctly.  
  
"I know you're the one who sent me the letter saying that you like me."  
  
"No I'm not." This brought on another fit of giggles.  
  
"Why are you denying it? You're wearing the red sweater." He couldn't understand why she found all of this so funny.  
  
"Rex, I never sent you any love letters."  
  
"Well if you didn't, then who did?"  
  
"Why don't you explain me the whole story?" she suggested.  
  
"Look, I found a letter in my locker today telling me to check my e-mails. When I did, there was a letter from some girl claiming to be my secret admirer. Belle suggested that I meet her and she said she'd wear a red sweater so that I'd know who she was," he said quickly.  
  
"So you saw me with a red sweater and you jumped to the conclusion that it was me?"  
  
"Um, pretty much," he said embarrassed. He had just made a complete fool of himself in front of the girl of his dreams. "I guess I got stood up. She never showed up," he said disappointed.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry. Maybe you guys missed each other or something."  
  
"Maybe." He'd wanted it to be Mimi so badly but he knew now that that wasn't possible.  
  
"Did you check your mail again. Maybe she sent you a message or something?" she suggested.  
  
"I'm not in the mood," he replied crushed.  
  
"Aren't you the least bit curious? This doesn't even involve me and I already want to know who this girl is."  
  
"Alright I'll check." The say at a table and Rex signed into his e-mail account.  
  
"Hey, it looks like you've got mail," Mimi noted at the flashing message that said '1 New Message'.  
  
She double clicked and the message appeared. It read:  
  
Rex,  
  
I'm sorry. I just couldn't face you today. I guess I'm not ready to reveal my identity to you yet. But I promise that I will-very soon in fact.  
  
Love,  
  
Your secret admirer 


	12. Chapter 12

"Rex, you really do have a secret admirer," Mimi squealed in delight. "At first I thought that maybe this was some lame cover up story you concocted. But now I see that you were totally telling the truth!"  
  
"Thanks?" he answered unsure whether that was a good thing.  
  
"So when are your going to write back to her?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"I don't know if I will," he stated. He didn't really want to pursue a relationship with some girl who wasn't even able to face him. He didn't want to pursue a relationship that didn't involve Mimi to be more precise.  
  
"Rex you can't just give up. What if this girl is the one you've been waiting for."  
  
"That's impossible," he answered abruptly.  
  
"Why not?" she questioned.  
  
"Because I think I've already found 'the one'," he said shifting his focus from her hazel eyes to his empty coffee cup. "Looks like I need a refill," he said, his blue eyes avoiding her confused stare.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity of awkward silence, Mimi spoke. "If you say that you have found 'the one', does she feel the same way about you?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know," he replied.  
  
"Does she know at least?"  
  
"No. I haven't told her."  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
"Mimi could we please drop this subject," he pleaded uncomfortably.  
  
"Alright I'll drop it on one condition."  
  
"Name it," he said desperately wanting to change topic.  
  
"Why don't you just tell her how you feel? How do you know she doesn't feel the same way about you?"  
  
"Why are you so interested Mimi," he asked intrigued.  
  
"I just want to see you happy. I want to be your friend and be able to help you," she stated.  
  
"I appreciate your concern for me but I doubt you can help me."  
  
"Don't shut me out of your life Rex," she begged.  
  
"I don't want to shut you out. It's just that it's very hard for me to open up to people. I've read almost all the books published about friendship and how it works. I just haven't had too much experience with the whole 'how to be a good friend' thing."  
  
"Rex you can't learn to be someone's friend by reading some stupid book about it. To really understand it you need to try it. Why don't you start by telling me why you haven't told this girl how you feel yet."  
  
"Alright, alright! I'm sort of-"  
  
"Yes. Go on," she urged him.  
  
"I'm afraid of rejection," he confessed.  
  
"Rex, if this girl doesn't see how wonderful you are, then it's her loss, not yours," she reassured him. "You should at least give this secret admirer girl a chance. She was courageous enough to tell you how she feels, something you seem to have trouble doing. Maybe she didn't show up because she's just as afraid of rejection like you are."  
  
"I never thought about it that way," he said realizing that she was right.  
  
"Have I ever been wrong?"  
  
"Well there was that time you thought I really was an alien," he reminded her.  
  
"Who said I was wrong about that," she joked.  
  
He playfully punched her arm. "Thanks for the advice Meems."  
  
"No prob hun! So how about buying me a cappuccino for all my hard work." 


End file.
